


More Than Anyone Else

by AttentionDealer (Nearell)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Reconciliation, i think, no beta we die like men, until ep 8 that is, who knows what happens after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearell/pseuds/AttentionDealer
Summary: Langa’s heart isn’t racing. Not like it used to. Why isn’t his heart racing? Why didn’t he feel the thrill? Why does he feel so guilty? It wasn’t like anything bad had- Oh. Something bad had happened, hadn’t it? He’d made Reki sad.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 278





	More Than Anyone Else

Langa’s heart isn’t racing. Not like it used to.

Sure, his heart is beating faster than usual due to the exercise, but it isn’t racing. It isn’t pounding so hard he could swear he’d forgotten how to breathe. It is beating like usual. Steady. Empty. Langa subconsciously brings his hand to it, as if making contact would help him answer why. Why isn’t his heart racing? Why didn’t he feel the thrill? _Why does he feel so guilty?_

Langa almost finds it funny. He remembers feeling like this before, the first time he went out snowboarding after his dad died. He had gone out early in the morning, way earlier than what could be considered healthy. Langa had surprised himself to find out he didn’t care, it’s not like he was sleeping much anyway. That morning he’d gone to their place, to his and his father’s favorite course. He’d gone up and then down the mountain, hoping that if he kept his eyes closed, then he would feel the same. That if he refused to acknowledge reality then Oliver would still be alive, he would still be there, right behind him, cheering him on when they’d get to the bottom. But his dad wasn’t there. His dad wasn’t there and he felt no thrill. His heart didn’t race and he didn’t enjoy himself much. He’d felt sad. Stressed. Empty. 

At the time those feelings made sense. His father had just died, it was only natural that Langa would be sad, grieving. What bothers Langa is that the feelings don’t make sense this time. They are the same ones, Langa is sure of that. He feels the same emptiness from back then, the same desperate searching for something that was not there. Something that maybe never had been. And now there was this… this _guilt_ . The feeling that he had screwed up, that somehow it was all his fault. But the worst part is Langa doesn’t know why. No one has died this time. He, his mom, his friends, they were all alive, fine and healthy. It wasn’t like anything bad had- _Oh_ . Something bad _had_ happened, hadn’t it? He’d made Reki sad. 

Langa never intended to break their promise, in all honesty he isn’t even sure how he had done so. He promised Reki he’d never stop skating. No matter how hurt he got, he’d never leave Reki behind. Making that promise was as simple as breathing, they hadn’t known each other for long but Langa knew he would stay by Reki’s side forever if the other boy would let him. Which is why he didn’t understand when Reki told him he’d broken it. Langa hadn’t left, he never would. But he knows enough to understand that he’d done something wrong. He’d done something wrong and hurt his best friend in the process. The first person to bring a genuine smile to Langa’s face in a long time.

Langa thinks he should apologize, even if he’s not entirely sure what for. He wishes he knew. He wishes he never messed up in the first place. More than anything, he wishes he and Reki can be okay again.

It’s with these thoughts that he stands on the finishing line, immersed in his own reality. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, he doesn’t care to find out either. He’d stay like that forever if he needed to, all he wants right now is to figure out how to make things right. So he stops and he thinks, until… Until there is a hand on his shoulder. There is a hand on his shoulder and Langa’s heart finally starts to race, in what he will later tell himself is a delayed reaction to the qualifiers. There is only one person Langa thinks it could be. So he turns around. He turns around as quickly as he can, his ears ringing and his heart pounding so fast and loud he almost couldn’t hear Reki’s name coming out of his own lips. 

But when he does so he isn’t met with red hair. He isn’t met with golden eyes and a bright smile. He isn’t met with a big hug and words of affirmation. Because the person with a hand on his shoulder _is not Reki._

And just like that, just as Langa’s eyes meet Adam’s from under his mask, he feels his heart rate slow down. His heart slows down and his eyes shift downwards and suddenly he doesn’t care to be there anymore. Over these past weeks Langa had thought skating against Adam was one of the biggest thrills he could possibly feel. But as he had glanced at the man just then he had felt nothing. Empty. Disappointment. Langa isn’t sure how he makes it home, but eventually he’s in his bed. Tired. Alone. And if he dreams of Reki’s smile that night, then no one would ever need to know.

  
  


The next day at school is downright painful. Worse than that, it’s unbearable. He tries to talk to Reki, anything to bring back some sense of normalcy. He’ll realize, in hindsight later that day, that bringing up the tournament is not a good decision. The words “it has nothing to do with me, though” stay in his head all day. Somehow they seem to hurt more and more with every passing second. 

  
  


He is eating dinner that night when he realizes he can’t keep going like this. He hasn’t been able to figure out how to make things up to Reki. Reki who is his best friend. Reki who he never wanted to hurt. Reki who means so much to him. Much more than he can articulate. 

It’s with a racing heart and Reki in his mind that Langa decides to ask for help. He isn’t sure how to do so but he decides to start with a deep breath, eyes raised to meet his mother’s. He calls out of her once, then twice, unable to say the words. It’s not that he doesn’t want to say them, but that he doesn’t know what they should be. So he makes small talk, about the food and the weather, he figures it will be easier to find the words once he’s already talking. He is wrong.

It is only on the third try that he is able to put his thoughts into words. Words that don’t seem to be enough to convey all of his feelings. But that is okay, they don’t need to. Not for now. Not yet. 

“I kinda screwed up,” his voice comes out lower than he’d wished. Sadder. “And I’m being avoided.”

Langa doesn’t quite understand why his mother’s gaze seems to soften when she looks at him. His head is filled with questions, all of which fade to the back of his mind when he hears her next words: “I had something similar happen to me.”

“Really?” He tries not to let his surprise show, his mom had always been so nice. Kind. He found it hard to imagine she would’ve messed up as badly as he did. But surprise is not the only thing stirring in his chest, there’s also something good. Something warm. Hope.

“You just keep missing each other,” his mother smiles at him, “but neither of you are in the wrong.”

Langa wants to believe her, but he knows she doesn’t have the full story. She doesn’t know of S or their promise. She doesn’t know how badly he had hurt Reki. Even if by accident. Even if that had been the last thing he’d want to do. _Actually no_ , Langa thinks, _forget that_ . That implies there were circumstances in which he’d want to hurt Reki. And that is something he would _never_ want to do.

“No,” Langa looks down, avoiding looking into his mother’s eyes. He feels it again. Disappointment. Sadness. Guilt. “It was my fault for breaking our promise”.

“I think it’s best if you were honest with your feelings,” is all his mother says back.

Langa hears himself echo the word ‘honest’, he’d tried being honest with how he felt about skating with Adam before. He had been honest and that only seemed to make things worse. Maybe that had been the wrong kind of honesty. Or maybe Langa didn’t know what being honest truly meant.

“You like that person, right?” The question is so simple. So casual in the way it slips past his mother’s lips. Like it’s the only thing that could be said next. Like it wouldn't shake Langa to his core. 

Truth be told that question is the last thing he expected. He didn’t expect the way her eyes seem to shine slightly as she looks at him. Didn’t expect her voice to hint that she already knows the answer. Didn’t expect to feel himself jump. Didn’t expect to be scared. Not when he doesn’t know the answer to that question himself.

“Well…” Langa looks down, not sure he can put his feelings into words for a second time in one night. So he does all he knows how to. He looks down and thinks of Reki. Of Reki’s red hair and golden eyes. Of Reki’s smile, one that is so bright Langa thinks it could rival the sun itself. He thinks of Reki’s laugh and how he’d do anything to hear it again. He thinks of Reki. Reki who is his best friend. The person that means the most to him. Deep down langa knows there is only one way he can answer that question. And when he feels his cheeks heating up slightly, his only thought is that he hopes his mom can’t tell. “Yeah.”

“Why don’t you honestly relay your emotions?” It is a simple question. A suggestion. Something Langa knows he should do. But also something Langa knows he can’t do. 

“No way. That’s too embarrassing”

“You have to act on it if you really care about her” She is right. If it continues like this Reki will keep pushing himself further and further away. And Langa will be forced to watch as his best friend, the source of happiness in his life (at least recently, that is), grows into a stranger. Langa can’t have that. That would be bad. Painful. Worse. That would be unbearable. He needs to talk to Reki, he needs to- _wait_.

“Her?” 

Langa watches as his mother’s eyes widen, first in surprise, and then confusion. It’s not long before he hears himself echo her sound of surprise. Had she thought he was talking about a girl the whole time? Had she thought this was about a girl and then asked Langa if he- _Oh_. Oh no. This isn’t good. 

Langa closes his eyes. His heart starts racing again, this time out of fear. He knows his mom is accepting. They’ve lived in Canada for most of his life and it’s not like- _wait_. Why is he worrying about this? Why is he so scared? Why does it matter if his mom is accepting or not? He might’ve misread the situation and answered something he didn’t completely mean but he could just explain it away. He and Reki are friends. Best friends. And only that.

Yes, Reki means so much to Langa. Much more than any other friend ever had. But Langa had never been that close to anyone before, it’s only natural it feels different. Yes, he wants to be by Reki forever. Yes, he wishes Reki never stops smiling. Yes, he feels an overwhelming sense of warmth and happiness whenever that smile is directed at him. Yes, sometimes the sight of Reki is enough to put Langa in a good mood. And yes, maybe red is his new favorite color. Or maybe it’s yellow. Yellow like Reki’s hoodie. Yellow like Reki’s skateboard. Yellow like the amber in Reki’s eyes. 

_Oh_.

Langa feels himself freeze. His eyes are still closed and he feels that if he opens them now it will be too real. He won’t be able to back down from this realization. Not that he ever could. Not like it even matters. He’d hurt Reki. Badly. He doesn’t deserve to even entertain the thought that Reki could possibly like him. Not even if they could move on. Not even if they could go back. Not even if it had never happened in the first place. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he closed his eyes. Maybe three seconds. Maybe three hours. All he knows is that he can feel tears starting to form. Tears he hopes won’t fully form as long as he keeps his eyes closed.

“Langa?” He hears his mother’s voice. Calm. Sweet. Comforting. “It’s okay, can you look at me?” He feels a hand on his cheek and it’s such a small gesture but it’s enough. Enough to soothe his emotions. Enough to make him nod. Enough to have him open his eyes, slowly, one after the other. Once he does, his mom is already there. Already looking at him. A soft smile on her face. Calm. Sweet. Comforting. Not angry. The sight is enough to make Langa feel better, even if only slightly. 

“I’m sorry for assuming,” her smile widens a little and she lets out a small laugh, “that wasn’t very nice of me.” Langa feels her hand leaving his cheek to support her own. And she pauses, most likely trying to figure out exactly what to say. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Langa looks down, he doesn’t know the answer to that. But he supposes talking about it would help in figuring out if he actually likes Reki in that way. The only problem is “I wouldn’t know what to say.”

He looks up when he hears his mother hum, his eyes meet hers and she looks at him with what might be understanding. “What if I talk for the both of us then? You can just listen and tell me if I get anything wrong”. Langa can feel himself nodding before she even finishes talking.

“Alright, so this is about someone that has been ignoring you. Someone you broke a promise to,” Langa nods, “right, Langa is it...” she trails off, making a point of looking at him in the eyes “is this about Reki?” Langa feels his heart pick up its pace. When he nods this time, he is pretty sure his mom can see the blush on his cheeks. She hums again.

“I still stand by my advice, you know? Girl, boy, it doesn’t really matter,” a hand shoots up to ruffle out his hair, “you should talk to him. Think you can do that for me?” She smiles and when Langa nods for the last time he isn’t at all surprised to find out he means it. 

  
  


It’s late when he gets out of his room, his mother already asleep. It’s even later when he makes it to Reki’s house, fully intending on knocking on his window until his friend got so sick of the noise he’d had to open. Even if that took a long time. Even if that meant not making it to S. Even if that meant staying there until morning. He is not prepared, however, to be met with an open window. Reki wasn’t there. Reki had already sneaked out. Reki would come to S that night. Langa couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. That is his chance to make things right, and he will grab onto it with every force of his being. 

It’s okay that he can’t find Reki once he gets there. It’s also okay that Joe doesn’t seem to know where he is either. _Reki is there._ And the thought of it is enough to make Langa happy.

It’s also okay that, when cheers erupt in the crowd, they’re not for him. It’s okay that he lost. Joe is older and more experienced and deserved the win more than he does. Langa is okay with that. He thinks he’d usually care more, it had been a close race and Langa lost by what were only milliseconds. But there is nothing usual about this night. There haven’t been for a while.

As his eyes search for Reki he can’t help but wonder when his feelings started to change. Had they ever even changed? Langa still remembers the first time they met. The way Reki had jumped over him with his board. The way Reki’s smile was absolutely blinding in contrast with the sun. The way Langa felt he could stay in that moment forever. Yeah, maybe they never had. But now their interactions had context. He finally understands why his heart would feel warm at Reki’s words. Why he felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest when Reki’s fist touched it with a promise. Why he felt a tiny, unpleasant feeling when Reki had noticed that girl on the boat. Why skating hand in hand with him later that night had been so exhilarating. Why their fight had hurt so much. Why he had felt so empty these last couple of days. Why he feels even more empty when he can’t find Reki at all that night. 

  
  


Langa gets to school early the next morning. The sooner he gets there, the more time he will have to talk to Reki. Except that time never comes. Because Reki walks in as the bell rings. Reki walks in as the bell rings and he has to look straight ahead and focus on class. But that was okay, he could talk to Reki during lunch. He’d waited long enough, way too long, he could bear to wait a little longer. 

Reki is out of his chair as soon as the bell rings. Out of his chair and walking away. Away from Langa. 

“Reki- wait!” Langa stands up, he hears himself speak without even meaning to. But when Reki shakes his head and looks back at him there is only one message in his eyes. _Not now_ . Or maybe it’s _Leave me alone_. Langa hopes for the first option as he watches his friend go. After all they are in public and Reki looks even more down than usual. The least he could do is respect Reki’s wishes. He wants to apologize, to tell Reki he is sorry, to tell him how much he truly means to him. But that can wait. Because if he tries to do it right now he’ll only make things worse. And that is the last thing Langa wants.

  
  


He is not even thinking of going to S when he sneaks out that night. As much as he wants to support his friends, there is something more important that he needs to do. Though he can’t say he is surprised when he ends up at S all the same. Reki’s window had been open again and there is really only one place Langa can think his friend would be. All he can do is hope he is right. Hope he truly knows Reki as well as he thinks he does.

Langa doesn’t know how much time he spends looking for him. He vaguely acknowledges Miya and Shadow. He thinks he greets them, but he can’t be sure the words ever left his lips before he turns around to look for Reki. Looking. Searching. Hoping. It’s then that the next match is announced. Joe and Snake. Whoever wins will go against Adam in the next round. Langa hopes it’s Joe but—even if Joe is an amazing skater, even if Joe won against him—he can’t help but feel that he’s wrong. He doesn’t know much about Snake, the man had appeared out of thin air and seemed to vanish just as easily after every match. Even then, Langa knows a good skater when he sees one. He can tell Snake is good, maybe even as good as Adam. Maybe better.

As he turns to look at the big screen he sees movement out of the corner of his eyes. A hoodie in a familiar color. The person had their hood up, obscuring their face. They were also staring at the ground, in an obvious effort not to be spotted. But Langa would recognize that hoodie anywhere. _Reki_.

He moves before he can tell himself not to. Calling out Reki’s name even when the logical side of his brain advises against it. Reki is hiding. Reki is hiding from him. He _doesn’t want_ to see Langa. But he looks up, he looks up when Langa calls out for him. Looks up to him. And, ironically, Langa is relieved when he notices the anger in Reki’s eyes. It’s okay that he’s angry. Because at least he’s not sad anymore. Langa thinks he can deal with anger as long as he doesn’t have to see Reki sad ever again. 

“Reki,” he starts, looking his friend in the eyes, “I want to talk to you”

“Oh, do you? Why?” Reki’s voice sounds weird. Hesitant. As if he doesn’t want the words he is saying to leave his lips, but for some reason cannot stop them. He brings a palm to Langa’s chest, pulling him away slightly, in a sickly twisted version of the gesture that had sealed their promise. And, as he speaks, Langa can see tears form in Reki’s golden eyes. “Do you somehow think that just because you lost once you’re now at my level? You’re good Langa, way better than I ever was,” his voice is quiet when he speaks again. Almost a whisper. As if he doesn’t want Langa to hear him. “Way better than I’ll ever be.”

And then it hits him. What this fight, what _all of this_ was truly about. Langa knows he can be oblivious, he has never been the best at reading social cues, but he never thought he'd mess up this badly. That he’d miss something like this. That he’d miss something this important. Reki thinks he’s not good. Reki thinks he’s not _good enough for him_ . Langa thinks he couldn’t be more wrong. Reki is enough. He had always been enough. Actually, no. _Reki is more than enough_ . Reki is the best person Langa has ever met, he is so good and- and perfect. And he deserves _so much_. He deserves so much more than he believes he does. Langa had always thought Reki deserved the world. Now he thinks if only he had told him sooner, maybe Reki would never have been hurt. At least not like this. But that’s okay, he can still show Reki that. He can still tell him just how amazing he is and how much he wishes Reki could see himself the way he does. In fact, he intends to do just that.

“That’s not true!” Langa hears his own voice say, his hand wrapping itself up around Reki’s wrist. He can do this. He wants to do so. But not here. Not in the middle of a crowd. Not in a place where he has to yell so that Reki will hear him properly. He feels Reki stiffen under his grip but he doesn’t pull away. Reki doesn’t try to set his arm free, instead he just looks at Langa. His eyes are wet with tears that refuse to fall but he doesn’t look away. And, when Langa starts walking to a place where they can talk freely, he starts walking too.

Langa doesn’t know how much they walk, how far away from S they had truly gotten. Because all that matters in this moment is his hand and Reki’s wrist. All that matters is that Reki is walking right behind him. When they finally stop, it’s at a flight of stairs. The same one’s they’d come to in what felt like years ago. He sits down and takes a deep breath at the same time that Reki says “alright”. Langa thinks he should let him speak first.

“What did you mean?” Reki whispers, his voice low, as if he doesn’t trust himself to speak, “When you told me that wasn’t true.”

Langa looks up at him. His best friend. The boy that means so much to him. The boy he had fallen for. Langa looks up at him and smiles, a smile he can only hope will soothe Reki as much as the redhead soothes him.

“I meant what I said, Reki. I know you think you’re not good enough and worse than us, worse than _me_ in some way. But that’s not true” Reki is staring at him now, all the previous anger gone from his eyes. Langa stands up. He stands up, positions himself in front of Reki and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Reki, you’re _amazing_. You don’t have to believe me but you are. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says. They don’t know you like I do.” Reki looks down and Langa thinks he can almost see the ghost of a smile on his lips. The ghost of that smile he likes so much. “They don’t see all of your hard work. They don’t see your inventions. They don’t see you. Not because you’re not great but because they refuse to look. Because if they did look I’m sure they’d agree with me”

“You’re too nice to me” Reki is still looking down but Langa can hear the smile in his voice. And if it’s slightly shaky from tears and self-doubt, Langa thinks that's alright. They’ll work through that later. Together. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“You deserve it.” It’s true. He does. Langa has no doubts about that, it’s a fact as simple as the sky is blue or the sun is warm. Warm like Reki. Like his smile, and the faint moonlit halo that Langa is not sure is actually around him right now. But Reki looks up at the words and Langa thinks it doesn’t really matter if it's real or not, because Reki’s eyes lock onto his. Reki’s warm amber eyes stare into his own and there is nothing else Langa can focus on.

“No, no I don’t” Reki doesn’t punch Langa’s chest, not really, not when his touch is feathery light and Langa can tell he doesn’t mean it. Yet the little punches come, one after the other, as if punctuating Reki’s words. Langa doesn’t even notice when his heartbeat starts to speed up in sync with them. “I- I lashed out at you, I pushed you away, I was such a jerk to you, and for what?” Reki’s voice gets progressively louder with every word, a hint of desperation behind it. “For some dumb promise that didn’t even mean anything?”

Reki is crying now. It isn’t much, just a couple of tears in the corner of his eyes and a slight quiver to his voice. But Langa notices. He notices it straight away. As he should’ve done this entire time. As he promises himself he will do with no exceptions from now on.

“It was not dumb!” This time Langa is the one to softly shake Reki. Maybe if he does so these thoughts will be erased. Like the lines on an Etch-a-Sketch. Not that Langa will ever admit to have thought of his friend that way. Not even to himself. “And it did mean something. It meant everything. I just think we both had different ideas of what the promise was.” His voice has gone soft, as it often does around Reki. Reki who is in front of him. Reki who is staring into his eyes. Reki who is still crying. Langa slowly brings his fingers up to brush these tears away. “I never meant to hurt you. I couldn’t. You mean so much to me, Reki. More than anyone else ever has. I just,” His hand stops around Reki’s cheek. Holding. Caressing. He feels Reki lean into the touch ever so slightly. “I just wish you could see yourself the same way that I do.”

The next thing he knows is that Reki shifts. Reki shifts and puts his arms around him, in a hug so tight it hurts. But Langa doesn’t mind. Instead he welcomes the touch, leaning into it and wrapping his arms around Reki just as tightly. Hoping the gesture conveys all of the feelings he isn’t able to. He knows Reki can probably feel how fast his heart is racing right now, but that is also okay. He will worry about that later. Right now he just wants to hug Reki, to hold him as close as he can. He wishes he’d never have to let go.

“Do you really mean it?” Reki’s words are muffled on Langa’s neck. But he doesn’t let go. Doesn’t push away. Instead he proceeds to bury his face in it even further, in what looks like an attempt at hiding. “Am I actually that important to you?”

Pushing away goes against every single impulse in Langa’s body. But he needs to look Reki in the eyes for this. So he does. He does and if he can hear a soft noise of disapproval coming from Reki, then he just uses it as an excuse to stay close. It’s with his arms still around Reki’s body that he takes a deep breath. He takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

“You are,” Reki’s eyes lock with his, shining a soft golden color under the moonlight, “the most important. Reki, I…” Langa can feel himself trail off, it was now or never. “I like you. _Really_ like you. Think I have for a long time.”

He doesn’t intend to have his eyes shut by the end of the sentence, but they are anyway. He would be lying to say he isn’t scared, he doesn’t think Reki would ever get mad at him for something like this but until a while ago he’d never thought they’d ever fight either. He opens his eyes when Reki moves, his shoulders shaking a little. At first Langa thinks he has started crying again. He never felt happier at being wrong. Because Reki is laughing. Reki is laughing and pulling them closer. Reki is laughing and putting their foreheads together. And Langa thinks he could stay like this. Looking into Reki’s eyes and listening to what is easily his favorite sound in the world. He could stay like this all night long. Reki apparently had other plans for them, but that is alright. Langa thinks he’d do anything for him at this moment.

“I really like you too,” this time Langa doesn’t need to hear it in his voice to know that Reki is beaming. Not when that blinding smile is directed straight at him, lingering only inches away. Not when Reki’s eyes seem to be shining brighter than they ever had before. Not when Reki’s hands are on his neck, pulling him ever so slightly closer. Not when he can feel Reki’s lips against his own. Not when this moment is something ever more perfect than he could ever have imagined.

Nothing else matters for the rest of the night. Not S. Not Adam. Not the tournament. All that matters this night is Reki. Reki and how he’s not mad at Langa anymore. Reki and the fact that Langa will do all that he can to make sure he never feels that hurt again. Reki and how glad Langa is to have him in life. Langa has a feeling Reki is the only thing that will matter for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> This is literally my first fic ever so I'm sorry if the formatting is messed up. I'm still trying to figure out how to work AO3 as a writer.  
> The idea for this came to me when I was in the shower like, on monday, and I immediately wrote three whole paragraphs on my notes app when I got out. I just had to come and fix my children (aka Reki and Langa)'s mistakes since it was obvious they won't be doing it by themselves anytime soon.  
> If anyone is reading this I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
